<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Nice Desk by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533350">My Nice Desk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Nice Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Peter is a teacher and Bucky wants attention during Peter's lunch (Bucky isn't a student, he is just annoying)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Smut </b>
</p><p>Peter sighed when Bucky walked into his classroom door during fourth-period class. He was currently trying to teach trinomial equations and there stood his extremely distracting husband in his classroom. Peter sighed snapping his textbook shut and turning toward the door. He ignored the snickers of his class and leaned against his desk, he really didn't want to get flustered in front of his freshman collage students, they wouldn't let it go for months.</p><p>"What do you want James?" Peter said accusingly. Bucky smirked jumping off of the door frame and stalking over to Peter who was already growing red. He rolled his eyes when Bucky hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder. Peter's class whispered excitedly, they were finally meeting the mystery man Peter always referenced.</p><p>"I wanted a hug," Bucky said making Peter's class snicker. Peter rolled his eyes, attempting to push Bucky off of him.</p><p>"Who even let you in? You have your hug, you can go now." Peter said, successfully pushing Bucky off of him.</p><p>"Nope, I brought you lunch. I'm staying." Bucky said, flopping down into Peter's fancy chair, fiddling with Peter's pens. Peter rolled his eyes and huffed, turning back to his class.</p><p>"This is my husband, James. Please ignore him, he likes to embarrass me." Peter said, earning a glare from Bucky, making Peter's class snicker. Peter attempted to continue his class but Bucky was being a nuisance, sticking his tongue out at Peter when he wasn't looking, finally, Peter had enough and pulled Bucky out of his classroom.</p><p>"If you don't stop interrupting my class we will not be going out to dinner," Peter said, pushing him back slightly with a finger to Bucky's chest. Bucky smirked, pulling Peter toward him by his tie, Peter fell into him, grabbing at Bucky's chest to stand back up. Bucky grinned down at him, holding him by his tie.</p><p>"I'll stop interrupting if you let me fuck you on your nice desk during your lunch hour," Bucky said, pulling Peter's tie harder. Peter looked horrified at the suggestion but considered it, he didn't have any classes after lunch and he was worked up.</p><p>"Fine, but we're going to my favourite restaurant," Peter grumbled, his eyes widening when Bucky leaned down to kiss him hard. With that Bucky walked back into the classroom and calmly sat in Peter's chair, opening one of the books on his desk and reading it calmly. Peter huffed, straightening his shirt and tightening his tie as he walked back into the classroom. His class was whispering much to his disappointment.</p><p>Even though Bucky wasn't being annoying now, Peter couldn't seem to concentrate on teaching his class. He quickly assigned them some work form the textbook and sighed, turning back to Bucky in his chair. His class watched the interaction excitedly.</p><p>"Are you going to get out of my chair or am I going to have to pull you out of it?" Peter questioned, knowing he wouldn't be able to, Bucky was one big man. Peter swore he didn't have any fat, only muscle and chizled and angles.</p><p>"Hmmmm, nope," Bucky said, looking up from his book to look at Peter's unimpressed face.</p><p>"You said you'd stop being annoying," Peter said. Bucy just shrugged.</p><p>"Just sit on our desk." Bucky shrugged.</p><p>"I can't sit on my desk, there's no room," Peter exclaimed. Bucky's eyes got that mischievous glint in them that make Peter want to scream. Suddenly he was being pulled into Bucky's lap and being firmly held there by Bucky wrapping his arms around him, placing his chin on Peter's shoulder. Peter scowled at his class who were giggling.</p><p>"Get back to work. Pay no mind to my husband being insufferable." Peter snapped. Peter's eyes shot open when Bucky shifted slightly, pressing Peter's ass right onto his crotch. Peter tried to pay it off as a cough as Bucky proceeded to roll his hips slightly, making Peter very aware of Bucky's hardened cock against his ass. Peter almost screamed, he was lucky that the chair with both of them on it fit under the desk. Peter clutched his desk as Bucky continued rolling his hips, thrusting up experimentally, making Peter let out a small moan which he covered with a cough.</p><p>Bucky smirked, reaching around Peter innocently to palm him through his slacks, making Peter lean back into him slightly. Peter placed his head on Bucky's shoulder behind him, whispering into his ear.</p><p>"If we get caught I'll kill you," Peter whispered. Bucky smirked, pressing his hand down on Peter's crotch. Peter jolted slightly, pretending he was reading a book. Peter almost cried in relief when the bell rang, his students rushed out of the room, laughing and screaming about something. Peter praised the lord that the last student closed the door. Bucky quickly manhandles Peter off of his lap, bending him over the desk in front of them. Peter pushed some of the items aside a little so he had room to lie down.</p><p>Bucky swiftly pulled down Peter's slacks and boxers in one go, delivering a slap making Peter's body jerk forward. Bucky rubbed the spot as he spread Peter's cheeks, revealing Peter's twitching hole. Bucky hummed, situating himself on his knees behind Peter's ass. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Bucky licked a strip between his cheeks, before slowly entering Peter with his tongue. Peter's mouth hung open as Bucky thrust his tongue in and out of him along with a finger. After entering him with three fingers sloppily he pulled them out.</p><p>Peter turned his head so he could watch Bucky who was hastily pulling down his pants, he stroked his cock a couple of times before lining up with Peter. He teasingly entered his head, Peter huffed pressing himself back forcing Bucky inside of him further.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Ah, James please." Peter begged, gripping the desk harder as he whimpered. Bucky reached forward to grip Peter's hair in his metal hand, slamming into Peter particularly hard, making Peter moan loudly. Bucky quickly placed his other hand over Peter's mouth to muffle the noises coming out of him as he continued.</p><p>"As you wish Mr Parker," Bucky said, slamming into him faster now. Peter was clenching deliciously around him, letting him know Peter was getting close. He smirked, pulling Peter upright by his hair, continuing his thrusts, pulling Petr's hair hard, making him whine into Bucky's hand.</p><p>"You gonna cum Mr Parker? Such a naughty boy, letting me fuck you over your nice desk. Such a dirty little slut." Bucky said, letting go of Peter's mouth so he could hear the ragged and desperate moans and keens.</p><p>"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Peter said in time with Bucky's thrusts, a word after each thrust.</p><p>"Such a bad boy, I should give you detention, Mr Parker," Bucky growled, thrusting faster making Peter cry out, "You gonna cum?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded frantically in response.</p><p>"Cum for daddy, show him how much of a good boy you are." Bucky placed his hand back over Peter's mouth to muffle his cries of daddy as he came all over his desk. After a few more thrusts Bucky was cumming inside Peter.</p><p>After pulling out and making sure Peter was ok, he cleaned them up with the conveniently placed tissues on Peter's desk and helping him back into his hands. He supported Peter as he took his hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips as they left the building.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Peter hummed as he cleaned his desk up before his class came into the room. He'd had an extremely nice date with Bucky yesterday, and another round of sex. His students filed into the room, confused, Peter never hummed, nor did he look like he was so happy he could light up a room. Once they had all sat down one of them braved asking.</p><p>"Why are you in such a good mood Mr Parker?" Peter smiled lightly.</p><p>"No reason." He said, turning on the projector. One of them stood up and pointed straight at him.</p><p>"Your husband fucked you after we left didn't he?!" They yelled, making Peter smile up at her.</p><p>"Language." was all he said, making the room irrupt into shouted and questions.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>